


Shikatema

by Mars2324



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars2324/pseuds/Mars2324
Summary: An Idea of storyHoping someone will write the story
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Shikatema

Hi you all talented writers  
Can someone do a story about shikatema with this outline please 🙏🙏🙏  
Im not a writer but this idea just came in my head i know maybe smoe are OOC but hey its a fanfic 🤷♀️

Temari had a miscarriage and didn't tell anyone, sakura is the only one who knows because she's a doctor  
Temari channels her grief to shikamaru and shikadai by nagging them more than as usual   
Then one night shikamaru went home late because he and naruto had been busy with some problems and he is also tired then temari nagging him and he kinda burst and they fight and said some things that she's so troublesome and he should have married a regular girl 😭 after saying that they stopped like he really doesn't mean that but the harm is done they just look at each other and temari retreated to their bedroom and shikamaru went out to think, Shikadai heard the argument and went to Temari and confront her and told her he doesn't understand why shikamaru married her because she's very strict and overbearing woman (he doesn't know a lot about he background at Suna) he wish that she's not her mother 💔. That night Temari was thinking about her past she grew up with no mother and strict father and hard training that Shikamaru and shikadai is right she's not cut to be a mother and to have an own family she's a cruelest shinobi and that what she is. She left the house writing a letter to shikamaru that she's not belong in konoha and that He and shikadai is right she's a bad wife and mother, and does not deserved them so its better to go back to Suna and told him she will be the one to take care of the papers for the divorce so in the very end she will not be drag for him anyamore, she left her wedding and engagement rings with the letter and left. Shikamaru stayed overnight at Inn and regreting everything. In the morning he decided that he will apologize to Temari bought flowers and her favorite roasted chestnuts on the way home sakura saw him and saw the flowers and ask if it is for temari and he said yes, sakura said it's nice that he is with temari comforting her after the miscarriage because even Temari looks strong and alright she knows that shes hurt, shikamaru was shocked hearing the miscarriage and ask again Sakura, sakura confirm it again. Shikamaru felt so bad remembering all what he said to Temari and went home fast. Arriving at the house he saw Shikadai and ask where his mom is, Shikadai told him he doesn't see his mom that morning, Shikamaru observed that his son looks sad and ask him and shikadai told him he said bad things to his mom last night and felt bad. Shikamaru went to their room and saw the letter and her rings he read it and remembered before they get married she confessed to him that she's insecure and never imagine herself getting married and have a family and hope that shikamaru will not regret marrying her he also remember how happy she was when she gave birth to shikadai. He decided to go after her at Suna

Temari is back in Suna, she looks like shes not herself her eyes are blank and sad, kankuro and gaara observed her and ask what happened, she didn't tell anything just that she's coming back to Suna and be a Shinobi again

That's it! I know it full of angst but hopefully someone will write and continue the story, Add more into it 😊 but of course i want a HEA and maybe a little temari in the end, also i want to see Shikadai miss her mom and of course her smile because we all know that the Nara boys love her smile and also i want him to know the past of his mom and uncles before


End file.
